


i just wanna keep calling your name

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dan is just here to stop Max from murdering them, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Lando and Max are really done with their friends, Love Confessions, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Softness, angst if you squint, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Lando is really done with his two best friends. How can two people be so goddamnoblivious?!
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 159





	i just wanna keep calling your name

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr said "Can I request something with Alex and George getting together. I feel like these two are so cute and would both be completely oblivious that the other one likes them!" and it turned out longer than I thought bc no self-control and they deserve their own fic :') 
> 
> I'm through with the worst of my exams, I just have to finish a portfolio and a seminar paper until the end of August and I decided to celebrate this with writing lmao 
> 
> the title is from a Zayn song bc I was listening to that while writing and bc I am uncreative like that ksdjksd
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it 💛💛

Lando is really done with his two best friends. Like don’t get him wrong, he loves them, a whole lot actually, but they’re also both really dumb sometimes.

He’s sitting in the Williams hospitality area for half an hour now and his two best friends only have eyes for each other, Alex blushing every time George looks at him and Lando seriously feels like he’s third-wheeling.

He’s slowly getting a bit annoyed and wants to yell at them to just kiss when Alex accidentally touches George’s hand and George blushes as well but they’re still in public and they wouldn’t get it.

It’s tragic, really.

Lando sighs deeply, trying to get their attention back but they’re too busy with each other, Alex listening with a huge smile to George telling him something about what his brother and he did a few days ago. Lando is pretty sure they wouldn’t even notice if he left now and he pulls out his phone, considering texting Max.

But Max is probably with Daniel and Lando would be third-wheeling again.

God, being the only one in your friend group who’s single sucks.

Well, technically Alex and George are also both single but- you know. 

Alex excuses himself after ten minutes though, having some strategy meeting with his race engineer and George stares after him with a soft smile. Lando just looks at his friend with raised eyebrows, supporting his chin on one hand.

“So when are you telling him you’re in love with him?”, he asks dryly and he holds back a grin when George flinches - apparently he really forgot Lando is still there. Lovely.

“I’m not- what- he’s- Alex and I are mates- LANDO!”, George splutters, he’s blushing deeply and Lando stares at him, considering if it’s worth the trouble emptying his water bottle over George’s head.

No one can be _that_ oblivious and he sighs dramatically, supporting his chin on both of his hands while giving George a - so he hopes - very serious look.

“George. Darling. Dear. Love of mine and Alex’ life. Alex is in love with you”, he says dryly and George stares at him. “...what??”

“Infatuated. Besotted. Head over heels. Whatever you wanna call it.” Lando rolls his eyes while George looks genuinely shocked. “With me?!”

Yeah, he should really empty that water bottle over his head. Lando groans loudly, deciding to just hit it against George’s head and George glares at him. “Mate-“

“Alex is in love with you too, you muppet”, Lando says, dodging George’s counter-attack elegantly - he’s quite proud of himself for that one. Anyway, he’s getting distracted.

“And you should really do something about it because I’m not gonna watch you two pining after each other for _another_ season.”

He hopes he sounds threatening. Judging by the frown on George’s face and his raised eyebrows though he’s not sure - but before he can say something, Lando keeps talking.

“Just ask him out, kiss him, get him flowers, I don’t know but please, do something about it. Or I’ll tell Max to talk with Alex.”

“You wouldn’t dare to!” George stares at him but Lando just smirks. “Try me, bitch.”

“You spent too much time with Charles”, George mutters and Lando flips him off, leaning back in his chair. “Come on, what do you have to lose?”

“My dignity?”

“Long gone.” Lando waves dismissively and George stares at him offended. “Hey!”

“Mate, it’s gonna be fine.” Lando squeezes his arm reassuringly and smiles. “I’ve known Alex for so long I know I’m right.”

“Good Lord”, George mumbles, massaging his temples and he gives him another doubtful look. “You’re really sure?”

“Why would I lie to you?”

“I-“ George genuinely seems at a loss for words which doesn’t happen too often so Lando counts that as a win. He gives him another reassuring smile and gently kicks his shin. “Come on, just go after him. Kiss him in the rain or some romantic shit like that.”

They both look up into the clear blue sky and Lando bites his lip, grinning. “Or in the sun. I don’t know mate but please, do _something_.”

“Fine”, George mumbles, taking a deep breath before getting up and giving him another look. “And you’re annoying.”

“Love you too, Georgie. But not as much as Alex loves you.” Lando laughs loudly when George flips him off before turning around and Lando pulls his phone from his pocket, deciding to text Max.

He hopes his friend gave his teammate a pep talk.

-

“And you’re really sure he likes me too?”, Alex asks quietly and Max closes his eyes, groaning. “Mate-“

“He’s insecure, baby, let him”, Dan calls out from behind him, he’s lounging on the sofa in Max’ driver’s room and Alex really doesn’t know how his life came to this.

But Max has dragged him in here with a very short “We need to talk” and, given, Alex might have been a bit terrified. But Max Verstappen _is_ scary and he has been a bit relieved to see that Max’ impulse control - also better known as Daniel Ricciardo - was here too.

But now? He just wants to disappear, he’s blushing since five minutes (or since Max brought up George) and he runs a hand through his hair, nervously wetting his lips.

“Look, what if he’s just over-affectionate-“

“He’s _British_ ”, Max says disbelievingly, “they’re not known for being very affectionate.”

“Lando-“

“Is special - mate, have you _met_ George before?! No one is more British than him!” Max stares at him - or glares, Alex isn’t really sure - and Dan sighs deeply before getting up, positioning himself behind Max.

Alex isn’t sure if he should feel threatened - he actually feels like a child who has to face his disappointed parents. He doesn’t know what he prefers to be honest.  
“George-“

“Is very much in love with you, mate”, Dan interrupts him calmly while resting his elbows on Max’ shoulders even though he’s a bit shorter than his boyfriend. 

“Please, for the sake of all our sanity, talk to him”, Dan adds, a small smile playing around his lips. “Because otherwise, I’m pretty sure my lovely boyfriend will commit a murder this season.”

“Very funny”, Alex grumbles, tempted to just leave. Why would George be in love with him, they’re best friends since childhood and that’s it. It’s not George’s fault Alex developed a stupid crush on him. A stupid crush that has been going on for over a year now.

He groans, massaging his temples and ignores Dan’s sympathetic look and Max’ raised eyebrows. Just because they’re couple-goals and happily in love doesn’t mean they have to try and play matchmaker with the rest of the grid.

He’s just glad Lando doesn’t know about his crush.

“If you don’t talk to him I’ll make you”, Max threatens him and Alex blinks confused, staring at him. “... _how_?!” 

He’s still an adult and as much as he knows Max can’t really force him to do anything, he has nothing to blackmail him with-

“I’ll post the video of you singing ‘Baby Shark’ at the Red Bull Christmas Party from last December”, Max says without even blinking and okay, yeah, Alex is definitely a bit scared of him. And pissed off.

“You wouldn’t-“

“Try me.” Max gives him an angelic smile and Alex is a bit overwhelmed, giving Daniel a pleading look. He wouldn’t let that happen, right? They’re friends-

“Sorry mate but Max would kill me in my sleep with a pillow if I stop him”, Dan says lightly, grinning while wrapping his arms around Max and pressing a kiss against his cheek. “And I’m too pretty to die this young.”

Alex stares at them, not sure if he should laugh or scream. Maybe both. But he’s not one for screaming and there are still people outside this room working on the cars.

He curses himself for ever singing that stupid song and for not deleting the video the second he saw Max film him and he crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring at his teammate.

He might be taller but Max doesn’t look impressed, only raising one eyebrow. “So? Eternal love with George or Baby Shark?”

“I hate you so much”, Alex grumbles, his stomach fluttering nervously at the prospect of talking with George about _that_. He has avoided the topic pretty well the last year and Dan sighs, stepping away from Max to squeeze Alex’ shoulder reassuringly.

“Mate we wouldn’t do that if we didn’t know he’s really in love with you too”, he says, his voice more serious than before and Alex swallows dryly. “How do you know?”

“Lando told us.”

That isn’t really convincing, are they _serious_ -

“And every blind person can see it in the way he always looks at you”, Max adds dryly and Alex blinks, staring at him. “He’s looking at me??”

Max groans so loudly Alex is genuinely afraid he’s going to hit him any second but instead Max buries his face in his hands, shaking his head.

“For someone so smart you’re actually pretty dumb”, Dan comments with a grin and Alex isn’t sure if he should be offended or not. “I-“

“He’s - what’s the word you told me about me a few days ago - book smart“, Max interrupts him, exchanging a quick look with Dan who nods in confirmation. “Yep.”

God, Alex hates them both.

Max checks his phone, a grin spreading over his face when he reads something and Alex doesn’t like it. It never means anything good when Max grins like that and he defensively crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He hopes Simon isn’t mad that he skipped that strategy meeting but Max had told him it’s fine and well if it’s one person who can allow himself everything in this team it’s Max Verstappen.

Alex would definitely rather be in his strategy meeting now though, especially when Max looks up and is still grinning like that.

It makes him nervous and he fidgets with the hem of his shirt, not even sure what he’s waiting for.

“Lando just texted me-“, yeah no that definitely doesn’t mean anything good, “and he said George is on his way here. To talk to you.” Max gives him another angelic smile but Alex knows better than to trust him, narrowing his eyes.

“Max-“

“It’ll be fine”, Dan interrupts him softly, gently pushing him towards the door. “Trust me.”

And look, the thing is, Alex does. Which is stupid and maybe he really shouldn’t trust Daniel Ricciardo and he might not trust Max but he does trust Dan. He still gives them an annoyed look though to make sure they know that he’s _Not Okay_ with this.

“I’m only doing this because I don’t want anyone to see the video”, he grumbles. 

Max just grins and Alex takes a deep breath when he’s back in the garage, the door to Max’ driver’s room closed and Alex is pretty sure they’re fucking now. Or making out. Or just gossiping about the rest of the grid. Or all at once, you never know with these two.

He sighs, strolling a bit aimlessly through the paddock, hands in his pocket. He’s nervous and excited at the same time to meet George and when a familiar tall figure appears a few hundred metres in front of him, his heart skips a beat.

He can’t stop the smile that’s forming on his face though and when he gets closer he sees that George smiles as well. He also looks a bit nervous though. Strange.

“Hey.” George bites his lip when they’re in front of each other and Alex clears his throat. “Hey.”

It feels weird between them. Why is it suddenly weird?? It’s not supposed to be weird, this is _George_. His best friend.

And they literally have just seen each other.

“How was your strategy meeting?”, George asks while they’re strolling through the paddock and Alex suddenly realised that he probably never even had a meeting with Simon.

It was Max who had told him this morning he’d have a strategy meeting later that afternoon and he’d just assumed-

He groans internally, burying his hands in his pockets. Maybe Max is right. Maybe he’s really a bit dumb sometimes.

“Good”, he says when he realises George still seems to wait for an answer and George nods, still smiling. “Good, good.”

They stop next to a bit of green, there aren’t many people around them and Alex takes a deep breath.

“George, I-“, he says the same moment George starts with “Alex, listen-“ and they both blush, George biting his lips. “You go first.”

Oh god.

Alex closes his eyes for a moment to collect his courage but when he opens them again George is giving him a small smile and Alex nervously plays with the hem of his shirt. Daniel said he should trust him and if this goes wrong he can still blame Daniel Ricciardo before leaving the country.

“I really like you, George”, he whispers and he’s surprised his voice doesn’t break. “Like, really.” His heart is beating fast in his throat, the next few seconds feel like torture and when George’s smile widens - god, he’s so beautiful.

Alex has never met a person with a prettier smile than George Rusell. 

Alex can’t stop staring at him, his heart beating in his throat and George takes a step closer.

“I really like you too, Alex”, he says quietly and Alex smiles as well, hesitating for a moment before reaching for George’s hand. It’s warm and feels right in his and George gives him a nervous smile.

“Can I- can I kiss you?”

Alex is pretty sure this is a dream. That he’s going to wake up any second to one of his siblings waking him up or one of the cats climbing on him but when he catches himself nodding George takes another step and from one second to the other, his lips are against Alex’.

His breath hitches in his throat, he can feel himself blush before putting his arms around George’s neck, pulling him closer.

His lips are warm and soft, it feels right and while his heart is still beating fast in his chest and his stomach is doing somersault after somersault- he can’t believe this is real.

Can’t believe Max and Dan have actually been right. These fuckers. 

He smiles against George’s lips, resting their foreheads together and when George hugs him tightly Alex is sure he has never been this happy. 

God, he’s so in love. 

And he really owes Max and Dan something.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to request a prompt but please be aware that I might take forever to write them 💛 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
